Flowers in Bloom
by Animegurl109
Summary: This story is about ordinary people. We made up the names.
1. Chapter 1

Three girls, its been two years. They were nervously walking back to their old home -- and their old friends. It was a small village, hiden beyond the leaves. It was one of those towns where everyone knew everyone. Among those girls was, Starr Mathis. She was the most honest of the three. She liked to know everything that went around. After, her mother's painful death a year ago, she was not exactly the happiest person in the world. Next, was Kelsey Davidson. She was shy and emotional. She believed what went around, came around and karma was a bitch. She would do anything for her friends, especially Starr. They have known eachother thier entire lives. Cailee Hollen, was next. She was the strange one of the bunch. Sex addict. She never talked about feelings, and she always made a joke of everything. Her mom and dad broke up when she was younger, her mom was a drug addict. So, she relied on sex. A few yards away, stands the boys in their lives. First, was Dalton Bowling. He and Cailee has been dating for over 5 years. They were in love, atleast that's what he thought. Next, was Steven Jackson. He tended to come off alittle cocky, but on the inside, he was sweet and caring. Almost like a chocolate. Steven and Kelsey had an up and down relationship. He and Kelsey loved eachother, but Steven didn't exactly show it. Last, but not least, Chris Stivers. He kept to himself most of the time. He felt he didn't have time for 'love.' He was in serious training. Himself, and his partners, Starr and Austin, have been training together for ten years. The girls were slowly appoarching and they were as nervous as hell. The boys haven't seen them in two years and the girls have really 'developed' since then. The girls smiled as the boys came into view. "Are you ready for this?" Starr asked, with alittle shakiness in her voice. Showing, that she was nervous. "I'm pumped." Cailee said, laughing. "As always." Kelsey said, rolling her eyes, slightly. No one noticed. Finally, after about nine years, it seems, they became face to face with the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was smiling at that point. Cailee's eyes lit up when she saw her boyfriend. "Dalton!" She shouted. Cailee laughed and jumped on him. "Baby." He said, just before they engaged in a deep kiss. Of course, after that, they were headed straight for Dalton's house. "We all know what she's up to." Starr said to Kelsey. Both girls laughed. Just then, Chris walked up. "Hey Starr, Kelsey." Starr turned all her attention to him. "Oh, hey." Starr said, smiling. Kelsey smiled. "Hello, Chris." She giggled. Kelsey suddenly got the hint from her friend that she wanted her to leave. So, that's what she did. Chris smiled and gave Starr a quick hug. Starr smiled and blushed to herself, hoping that it wouldn't show. "Thanks." She said. He smiled at her, softly. "Anything for a friend." That wiped the smile right off Starr's face. "Fr-fr-friend?" Chris nodded, looking at her. "I missed you." Starr was angry. So, she slapped him. Hard. Everyone looked at her in shock. The sound of the slap could be heard by everyone. "I missed you too, Chirs Stivers!" She yelled as she ran off in tears. Chris held his cheek. "What did I do?" He asked himself. Just then, he saw Austin come running after Starr. After that was over, Kelsey turned around to see Steven behind her. "Hey!" She said, smiling. "Uh, uh, hey." Steven said. Kelsey's smile turned into a funny look. She was confused. Like Starr, all her emotions could been seen through her face. "How have you been?" She asked just to see how he would react. Steven's face got almost as red as a tomato. "Uhm, I really gotta go!" He ran away, in a hurry. Kelsey shook her head. "He hasn't changed one bit." After Steven got a good distance away from the others, he slowed down, thinking to himself. 'She was pretty, but now she's beautiful. I don't know if I can take it. I mean after what I've done.' Meanwhile, Austin caught up with Starr at her house. "Starr, are you feeling better now?"Austin entered the living room with two bowls of soup. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down next to his friend. He loved her dearly. But he wouldnt tell her. Because Starr loved Chris. He was so much better in every way. He was better looking and had better hair. He didnt have laugh eyebrows. His voice didnt sound like it belonged to a clown and well...he was probably much stronger....as Austin was to Starr was her bestfriend. She looked at him with teary Green eyes. She let out a sob and threw herself in to Austin's arms. "I don't know what i did wrong!"she cried.  
"You have done nothing wrong Starr. He just doesnt see a good thing when its infront of him."Austin had the guts to say. "I just l-l-love him so much."she clinged to Austin's t-shirt. Her grip was pretty tight. Austin felt horrible. The feeling in his chest. It was horrible to see this lovely woman cry. So he did the only thing he could do. He held her close to him. Like any friend would do. Like any lover would do.  
Starr lifted her head so that she could stare in to Austin's dotty eyes. "I really thought he would have changed."her voice was no longer shakey. She sounded mad. What could Austin say? Chris Stivers hasnt changed one bit...he is still self centered and rude and-  
"I think I have to get over him." Starr said perking up. Her eyes let go of the remaining tears. "I have to show him...that...I am not one of the boys...I am a woman and-" her eyes widen when Austin's lips desended on hers. Brushing them softly. Her eyes were about to close when she didnt feel his lips anymore. Instead there was a embaressed Austin on the other side of the couch, red in the face and shaking like crazy.  
"Starr...I am so sorry....I do not know what has come over me..."Austin stammered. Starr giggled and then she gave a reassuring smile to her friend Austin.  
"Dont worry about it Austin. It was just a friendly kiss."

* * * * * * *

"I-I dont know what I did wrong!."she cried.  
"You have done nothing wrong Starr. He just doesnt see a good thing when its infront of him."Austin had the guts to say. "I just l-l-love him so much."  
Chris stared at the apartment door he was about to knock at. So all those years. She had really been watching him. All those times she wouldnt let him die, all those times she had risked her life to save him...and the smiles and the laughing and the late night talks....they were all for him...because he loves him. Chris stood as still as a rock. He had no idea.  
"I think I have to get over him."That made Chris look up. Her voice was different. Like she was determind. Like she was setting a goal. Like she really wanted to get over him. Chris was about to knock on the door once more. But he waited. Because there was silence.  
"I have to show him...that...I am not one of the boys...I am a woman and-" she spoke and then her sentance was cut off? What happend? If it wasnt for Chris trusting that Starr could handle herself then he would have broken the door down. Plus he knew Austin was there. Even though Austin said those things. He still thought of Austin like... 'a brother' and he would never admitt it, he thought of him like he was his bestfriend. "Starr...I am so sorry....I do not know what has come over me..."Chris stammered. Chris never heard his friend sound so nervous before....never. Austin was always...well...Austin.  
"Dont worry about it Lee. It was just a friendly kiss."it was those words that made Chris kick the door open. He didnt blink when a knife spun passed his face and in to the wall next to him. He was staring..no glaring at the boy sitting so far away from a horrified Starr. "Chris what are you-"Starr began but Chris didnt answer. He pointed to Austin. "I need to speak with you Austin."he said firmly. He could tell that the other man knew what was to come. But that didnt stop Austin from standing up and nodding. "I except your challange."  
Starr stood up and shook her head, "Okay what the hell? What are you guys talking about what are you going to do?"she waited for a answer. But recieved none. She followed the two men out of her apartment and down to the ally. Still having no clue what was going on. "Can someone tell me what is going on?!" Starr shouted.


End file.
